


思君心切 (Miss You Much)

by LilacRain



Series: Gee & Buchanan by Brenda [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes As The World's Most Dangerous Housewife, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Bliss, Kittens, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Puppies, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: Steve出任务一周了。没有他在身边，Bucky或许变得有点焦虑。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Gee & Buchanan by Brenda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569463
Kudos: 14





	思君心切 (Miss You Much)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miss You Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539513) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



总的来说，一周时间并不长。无论怎样，7天，168小时。对于这两个曾经花了如此多的时间沉眠冰下的人来说，不过是白驹过隙；对于一个精通耐心的艺术的人来说，不过是眨眼之间。Bucky曾经几小时，乃至几天，都蛰伏着等待开枪或者出击的最佳时刻。时针的移动从不曾困扰他。

但要是他说Steve出任务的时候他并不难熬，那他就是在说谎了，毕竟他或许变得有点焦虑。

没错，他有自己的生活——与他近期对自己的调侃恰恰相反，他并不只是待在家里照顾Gee和Buchanan的爸爸，或者他真的是个家庭主妇。他有自己的志愿工作，他的治疗，以及那些不是复仇者甚至不是士兵的朋友们。所以当Steve离开几天的时候他并不会只是哀怨地蜷缩在沙发上。他把那些戏剧性留给了Buchanan，他那张伤心的狗狗脸简直像是一幅漫画作品。没人能比狗更会放大悲伤了。

但仍然，Bucky承认，当Steve不在身边的时候，他很思念那个大块头，他在床上占据大得过分的空间，把Bucky拉近亲吻他，像是永远不知足似的拥抱他，用明亮的微笑和甚至更明亮的大笑让身边的一切都闪闪发光。Bucky想念那些每时每刻都会顺口说出的“我爱你”，想念会偷偷把最后一块培根喂给Buchanan的Steve，想念Steve在淋浴的时候唱着那些表演时的小调，想念当Gee蜷缩在他肩膀上的时候，他像对待一个婴儿似的温柔低语。Bucky从来没想过把任何这些想法告诉Steve——Steve已经足够内疚了，而Bucky依然为他坚持出任务并尽力改善这个世界而骄傲——但每次让Steve走出家门的时候，确实有点并不好受。

“你知道我们永远不能告诉他的，对吧。”他说，懒洋洋地抬起头给了Buchanan一个认真的眼神。通常情况下，他努力不让宠物上床，但Gee为所欲为，才不管别人告诉她什么，而当Buchanan闷闷不乐地时候，就算是令人生畏的冬日战士也抵挡不住他可怜巴巴的眼神。

Buchanan只是低吠一声，舔了舔Bucky的下巴。Gee在Steve的枕头上蜷缩起来，颤抖着打了个大哈欠，接着像是打雷一样地开始打呼噜。Bucky完全不知道这么小的生物怎么他妈的能这么吵。

“我不想让他觉得有义务在家里陪我们，”他接着说，用金属手轻轻抚摸着Buchanan的侧腹，“他不到一个月就会无聊得发疯的。你知道，Steve就是这样。”

听到Steve的名字，Buchanan抬起头看向门，尾巴疯狂地拍着以至于床都移动了一点。

“抱歉，伙计，他要几天之后才能回来。”Bucky说，他很抱歉让狗狗有了错误的期待。Buchanan只是委屈地呜咽几声，把头搁在爪子上。“是的，我也想他。等他回来之后，我们要计划点特别的事。或可以北上去爬山，你会喜欢的。把房子留给Gee，看看我们回来的时候这房子还在不在。这会很有趣的。”

Buchanan再次轻轻的叫了一声。

“是的，我知道。”Bucky说，合上了眼帘。即使对于他和他诡异的生物钟，现在也已经很晚了。Gee的呼噜声，虽然很吵，但是习惯了之后还挺让人放松的。正如感受他手掌之下Buchanan飞快的心跳一样。“你们最棒了。”他含糊地咕哝，又往Buchanan温暖的身子靠了靠。

*

当Steve在几个小时后回到家里——他的任务终于有那么一次提前完成了——他只是久久地站在门口看着床上，嘴角挂着一个温柔的小小微笑。接着，他蹑手蹑脚地用手机拍了一张照片并发到网上，随后脱掉了制服钻到被子下面，像是个勺子似的从背后拥住了Bucky。

这照片没有在网上引起什么轰动*，它只是把Instagram搞瘫痪了而已。

全文完

*呼应了系列第一篇刚把Gee带回来的时候，Bucky觉得她和队长的照片能在网上引起轰动


End file.
